Kataomoi
by Peachysteria
Summary: Tanjirou menyukai kakak kelasnya bernama Giyuu. Apa Giyuu juga menyukainya? warning : boyslove, shounen-ai, Giyuu x Tanjirou.


**Tittle : Kataomoi**

**Pairing : Giyuu x Tanjirou**

**Genre : boyslove, shounen-ai, hurt, AU!**

**Author : himawariyuzu**

**Desclaimer : Ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Aimer - Katamoi. Aku tidak mengambil keutungan secara materi malalui fanfiction ini. Karakter milik Koyoharu Gotoge. Please if you don't like, don't read!**

Tanjirou bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang kini mulai menumbuhkan dedaunan segar, musim semi telah tiba. Matahari bersinar lembut, burung-burung berterbangan dengan bebas.

Pemuda dengan iris sewarna delima dan rambut merah redup memperhatikan dengan lekat tubuh tegap yang dibalut blazer cokelat muda, bibir tipis ia gigit. Mendengar petikan gitar yang sangat merdu ditelinganya.

Tomioka Giyuu adalah pemain gitar handal di sekolahnya. Menurut informasi yang didapat Tanjirou melalui Sabito, Giyuu kini bergabung dalam sebuah band yang sudah dibentuk satu tahun belakangan. Ya, Tanjirou tidak heran sih, permainan gitar Giyuu memang luar biasa.

Jika begini rasa sukanya pada Giyuu akan bertambah dari hari kehari. Benar, Tanjirou menyukai kakak kelasnya itu sejak upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Giyuu memang tidak semenonjol Sabito yang merupakan presiden sekolah, Giyuu tetaplah Giyuu. Pemuda pendiam yang kadang berkata kejam, namun juga memikat.

Bel pertanda dimulainya jam pelajaran berbunyi nyaring, Tanjirou mendesah kesal. Acara untuk mengamati Giyuu selesai sampai disini, pemuda kecil itu berlari meninggalkan taman. Takut jika Giyuu memergokinya, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya nanti?

* * *

Terkadang, Tanjirou membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ia bernyanyi dengan Giyuu yang memetik senar gitar mengirinya. Namun sebelum bayangan itu terealisasi, Tanjirou harus sadar bahwa ia memiliki suara yang dibawah rata-rata. Bahkan rasanya suara pekikan tikus terjepit pintu-pun lebih enak didengar.

Tanjirou menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya, tidak mengidahkan guru yang tengah menerangkan pelajaran matematika yang luar biasa sulitnya.

Pemuda dengan anting _hanafuda _itu malah fokus memperhatikan kelas Giyuu yang tengah melakukan pelajaran olahraga di luar sana. Tanjirou nyaris memekik layaknya Nezuko jika melihat _ikemen _pada dorama sore, bibirnya sulit tertutup melihat Giyuu tengah berlari mengelilingi lapangangan. Raut yang wajah tak pernah berubah, rambut bagian depan lepek karena keringat. Ingin rasanya Tanjirou berlari menuju kantin untuk membeli air minum dan memberikannya pada Giyuu.

Ah, memang ia siapa? Giyuu saja tidak tahu bahwa ia bernapas. Menyukai orang secara diam-diam memang semenyedihkan ini rupanya.

"Kamado Tanjirou, jika kau masih ingin melihat keluar lebih baik kau diluar saja!" Ucapan guru matematika menggelegar, Tanjirou memekik ketika kapur melayang menghantam dahinya. Ia sukses menjadi bahan tertawaan satu kelas, bahkan sahabatnya si Inosuke nyaris terjengkang dari kursi karena menertawakannya.

"_Gomenasai, Sensei!"_ Ujar Tanjirou sedikit tak enak.

Ini semua karena ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Giyuu!

* * *

"Menurutku kau itu pengecut, Tanjirou." Tanjirou yang tadinya hendak melahap roti buatan ibunya sontak berhenti, ia menautkan alis memandang Zenitsu penuh tanda tanya.

Hari ini Ia, Zenitsu, dan Inosuke sepakat mengerjakan tugas di rumah Tanjirou. Sebenarnya ini modus terselubung Zenitsu agar bisa melihat Nezuko dengan leluasa, namun apa daya Nezuko tengah pergi olahraga pagi bersama ayahnya. Gugur sudah harapan Zenitsu.

"Pengecut? Huh?" Tanjirou jelas keheranan.

"Ya, kau suka pada Giyuu-senpai tapi tidak berani mengatakannya. Mendekat satu inchipun tidak berani, kau pengecut." Zenitsu tampaknya sudah lelah dengan aksi cinta diam-diam Tanjirou pada Giyuu. Meski Tanjirou tidak banyak bercerita padanya, namun Zenitsu paham apa yang terjadi.

"A-ano, menyukai orang itu tidak mudah Zenitsu. Apalagi dia juga sama sepertiku." Tanjirou melupakan tugas bahasa Jepang yang belum disentuh olehnya. Sesi curhat akhirnya dibuka. Zenitsu yang terkenal sebagai dokter cinta mengelus dagu dengan jarinya, memasang pose berpikir yang sejujurnya tidak pantas menghiasi wajah Zenitsu.

Jika boleh sombong, Zenitsu bisa dikatakan pakar cinta disekolah. Bahkan ruang UKS beralih fungsi ketika jam istrahat, siswa maupun siswi yang tengah galau berbondong-bondong datang untuk konsultasi dengan Zenitsu.

"Hm kau benar Tanjirou, harusnya kau suka perempuan saja. Oh, kudengar Kanao menyukaimu." Tanjirou memasang wajah malas, harapannya untuk mendapat jawaban memuaskan ala dokter cinta kandas sudah.

"Harusnya kau memberiku semangat, Baka-Zenitsu!"

Zenitsu mengela napas kesal. "Lalu aku harus bilang apa? Aku harus mendorongmu mengejar Giyuu-senpai? Kasusmu berbeda Tanjirou kalau aku memberimu harapan semu kau akan patah hati nantinya." Apa yang Zenitsu katakan memang ada benarnya.

Tanjirou menghela napasnya lelah. Perasaannya pada Giyuu memang sulit sejak awal, Tanjirou tak menaruh harapan banyak memang. Tapi jika mengingat hal itu lagi, kenapa Tanjirou sakit sendiri?

"Heh! Jatuh cinta itu apa?" keduanya sontak menoleh pada Inosuke yang sudah berhenti melakukan push up guna membentuk tubuh ideal, pemuda berwajah manis namun garang itu memasang wajah bodoh di abad 21. Zenitsu ingin mengejek wajah Inosuke, tapi sadar menjadi samsak pemuda itu tidaklah menyenangkan Zenitsu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau tidak tahu Inosuke?"

Zenitsu dan Tanjirou nyaris melupakan fakta bahwa segalak apapun Inosuke ia hanyalah pemuda polos yang tidak akan paham dengan perasaan semacam itu.

* * *

Tanjirou berlari kecil di lorong sekolah, bukan karena ia nyaris terlambat namun karena Tanjirou sedang dalam mood yang baik. Hari senin, hari yang paling Tanjirou tunggu karena ia bisa berjumpa lagi dengan Giyuu.

Sengaja berangkat pagi, agar bisa lebih lama memperhatikan Giyuu mengingat kakak kelasnya itu sangat disiplin soal waktu.

Tanjirou mengintip melalui jendela kelas Giyuu, masih belum banyak orang. Tanjirou melihat Giyuu tengah duduk memangku gitar kesayangannya, ingin bermain gitar lagi huh?

Tapi kenapa Giyuu hanya diam? Apa ia lupa kunci gitarnya?

"Hey kau." Tanjirou nyaris terjungkal ketika Giyuu menoleh kearahnya, ia tertangkap basah! "Kemari!"

Tuhan! Apa ini? Jerit Tanjirou frustasi dalam hatinya, jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat kencang. Apakah Giyuu akan memukulnya karena ia menjadi penguntit?

"Kau tidak dengar?" Tanjirou sontak menegakkan punggungnya, Ia berjalan memasuki kelas Giyuu dengan hati-hati. Tangannya terkepal kuat dikedua sisi. Menahan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

Giyuu memandangnya lama melalui bolamata biru laut itu.

"Duduk." Perintahnya.

_Dimana?_

Teriak Tanjirou dalam hati, ia nyaris saja duduk dilantai jika Giyuu tak memandangnya dengan jengah. Tanjirou akhirnya duduk disebelah Giyuu.

"Aku tahu kau sering memperhatikanku ketika aku bermain gitar."

_matimatimatimati_

Tanjirou komat-kamit dalam hati.

"Maaf senpai!" Kenapa Tanjirou tidak sadar bahwa Giyuu tahu bahwa ia suka diam-diam memperhatikan Giyuu bermain gitar.

"Kenapa?"

_Aku harus jawab apaaa?! Bantu kakakmu ini Nezukoooo!_

Dirumah Nezuko yang hendak memakai sepatu seketika bersin-bersin.

"Ano... Senpai... Aku sebenarnya ingin bernyanyi dengan kau yang bermain gitar." Lancar sekali kebohongannya kali ini.

Giyuu menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Baiklah."

_Nani?_

Mata bulat Tanjirou terbuka sedikit lebar, panik luar biasa.

"Menyanyilah."

_Matilah aku._

"Aku yang akan bermain gitar untukmu."

_Aku ingin pingsan saja!_

Tanjirou membayangkan, tua nanti bagaimana rupa Giyuu? Apakah masih setampan ini meski dihiasi keriput? Mungkin iya.

Jika Tanjirou diberi kesempatan untuk terlahir kembali, ia ingin kembali jatuh cinta pada Giyuu-pun tak masalah.

Kejadian satu bulan yang lalu masih membekas dalam benak Tanjirou. Ia bernyanyi dengan Giyuu yang mengiringinya. Tanjirou pamer pada Zenitsu tentang hal ini, meski kemudian ia tak ada interaksi apapun dengan Giyuu tapi Tanjirou cukup merasa senang.

Tanjirou berangkat sedikit terlambat hari ini, sekolah sudah ramai saatnya untuk memperhatikan Giyuu terpaksa batal.

"Neee! Tanjirouuuu!" Tanjirou berhenti melangkah, ia membalikkan badan memandang kakak kelasnya Mitsuri Kanroji yang berlari kecil mendekatinya. Gadis bersurai hijau alami itu terengah, sepertinya kelelahan.

"Ada apa senpai?" Tanya Tanjirou.

Mitsuri tersenyum lebar. "Nanti siang ada rapat club, datang ya!"

Ia dan Mitsuri memang tergabung dalam club majalah sekolah.

Tanjirou mengangguk paham.

"Baik!"

"Oh Tanjirou bagaimana jika kita mengangkat gosip?" Tiba-tiba Mitsuri antusias. Tanjirou tertawa kikuk, perempuan memang tidak bisa jauh dari gosip. "Ada gosip baru loh."

"Uh?" Tanjirou tidak penasaran sungguh. Namun ia tidak tega jika mengabaikan keantusiasan Mitsuri.

"Kau tidak tahu? Giyuu dan Shinobu berpacaran!" Tanjirou seperti ditebas oleh pedang seperti iblis dalam anime kesukaannya Kimetsu No Yaiba.

Otaknya mendadak macet, ia tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Mitsuri selanjutnya. Menelan ludahnya pahit, apa ia sedang bermimpi? Tampaknya tidak.

Jantungnya seolah jatuh terhempas begitu saja. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Memang ada desas desus jika Giyuu tengah dekat dengan kakak kelas pecinta serangga itu. Namun Tanjirou tidak ingin mempercayainya, ia terlalu dibutakan oleh perasaan sukanya sehingga tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Lihat-lihat!" Tahu-tahu jari lentik Mitsuri sudah menarik lengannya mendekat pada pembatas, memperhatikan lapangan bawah. Giyuu berjalan bersama dengan Kocho Shinobu.

Meski mereka tak melakukan kontak fisik apapun, namun aura disekeliling mereka berubah.

Tanjirou lemas. Ia hanya bisa memandang nanar pasangan baru itu, mengabaikan setiap perkataan Mitsuri betapa cocoknya mereka berdua.

_Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan._

**END**

**Tidak jelas ya hahahahha. Aku dengerin lagu Aimer dan kemudian terinspirasi haha. Semoga kalian suka yaaa**


End file.
